


Cat-Astrophic

by habanerohamster



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Cat things?, Cat!Stan, Cat!Xeno, Fluff, M/M, Pet au, Sengen move in together but will there Cats like each other?, Stan is Gen's Cat, Xeno is Senku's Cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habanerohamster/pseuds/habanerohamster
Summary: Xeno was happily content with just his owner Senku and him living in their small apartment. But then the human had to go and bring another human to live with them.The small cat was just getting use to this Gen person living in their space, but that changes when his human decides to bring home another cat too.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 19
Kudos: 90





	1. Do cats live on Mars?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to focus on cat Xeno and Stan. 
> 
> So, I'm sorry in advance because Sengen will just be in the background!

"Do you think there will be any problems if we introduce them?"

"Nah. Xeno is pretty chill with other animals. I had to watch Kohaku's hamster for a week, and they got along well."

"A hamster is different from another cat Senku-chan and it's not your cat I'm worried about, it's mine."

Xeno purrs, enjoying the feeling of the human’s hand petting him along his head. He was snuggled up in his human Senku's lap while the human conversated with his human companion Gen. The cat had a vague idea of what they were talking about because Xeno was a good listener and smart for an animal. He was able to follow along and knew that Gen was going to be living with Senku and him soon.

The other human had started moving in his belongings that were in boxes and was staying over more at their home. Xeno wasn't quite sure how he felt about Gen invading there living space and taking Senku's attention away from him. 

The small cat wasn't fond of the new human taking up the extra space on the bed and making it difficult for him to curl up in a comfortable position on the mattress. He also wasn't too happy about Gen being the reason why Senku left him at home more often by himself now.

In the past before the new human was in the picture, his owner would go to work and then come straight home to spend a large majority of his time in his makeshift lab in their apartment. Xeno enjoyed watching him work and listening to Senku explain to him occasionally what he was doing. 

Now that Gen was a part of their life, the human often convinced Senku to go out with him which meant that his human spent less time in his lab and more time away from him. It made Xeno feel incredibly lonely and bored now that Senku's focus was less on him.

In the beginning, Xeno despised Gen because of this and would often hide when he came over or move away from his touch when he tried to pet him. However, as time went on Xeno started to realize that maybe the new human wasn't too bad. 

Gen had started bringing him treats when he came over. The human would hold them out in his palm, coo at the cat to come over and Xeno would hesitantly come forth to sniff his hand curious about the offerings he was presenting to him. It seemed Senku told Gen what his favorite treats where and Xeno was thrilled to see them being given to him. 

There were a few other advantages to Gen being in their space. The new human liked to give him extra food in his bowl even if Senku complained to him about overfeeding the cat and continued to buy him new things such as catnip, cat scratches, and toys. Xeno would often hear Senku telling Gen that he was spoiling his cat too much and needed to stop. But he didn't and Xeno enjoyed all the new items he was being showered with.

"There both cats. I'm certain they'll get along fine."

"I'm sure you know how difficult and mean Stan can be Senku-chan. He still hisses and scratches at you when you come over."

"That's because I'm human. Xeno and him should get along. Cats are social creatures and they might appreciate the other's company. If they don’t, we'll just have come up with another solution."

Xeno looks up at his owner and curiously tilts his head at their conversation. In the past few days, he's heard the word "Stan" pop up when the humans talk and he's not quite sure what or who that is. It seems they wanted this "Stan" and him to get along? Xeno hoped it wasn't another human. He could tolerate Gen being in their space, but a third human would be pushing it.

"I hope you're right. How about we go get dinner and then we can pick up the rest of my belongings and Stan?"

"Sure, sounds good. Let me grab my keys."

Xeno was curling up further into Senku's lap, when suddenly the human picks him up and places him on the couch right next to him. The small cat was upset at being rudely hauled off and deposited on the couch. He knew the word "keys" meant that Senku was leaving him and he meows up at him hoping he would change his mind. The human looks down at him and Xeno makes sure to come over to rub his fluffy head against his arm to encourage him not to leave.

"Sorry Xeno. We have to leave for a bit. We'll be back soon with a new friend for you."

A friend? Xeno was confused by what he meant because friend was what he called the brown haired human who came over sometimes to join him in the lab or the blonde hair human who picked him up to coo annoyingly at him too much to his liking. Where they going to come back with them when they returned? 

"Here I'll turn the TV on for you." 

"Why do you leave the TV on? Does he even watch it?"

"I've seen him watching and paying attention to it a few times when I'm around. He's a smart cat, so there's nothing wrong with letting him watch documentaries on space exploration."

"Oh yeah maybe one day he'll start talking and tell you all about the Mars facts he learned about while you were away."

Xeno watches the humans laugh and banter some more before they walk out the door to leave him alone. He stares at the closed door and has to resist the urge to scratch at it in frustration. Senku would get mad and punish him by locking him up in the kennel if he did.

Xeno turns around and instead makes his way back over to the couch. He jumps up on the sofa cushions and curls up to watch the documentary that his human left on for him. The feline enjoyed watching the science shows and looking at the moving pictures on the screen. He could understand to an extent what the narrator informed the audience about, but there were at times parts that didn't make sense because they were too abstract for him to understand. 

Senku had explained to him one day near the huge window in their living room, as he was purring happily in his arms, that there were numerous galaxies out there in space. He pointed up towards the sky and told Xeno everything he knew while the small cat listened curiously to his words. 

Because of those conversations with his owner, he understood there were worlds beyond there's somewhere in the big sky. Xeno would often jump onto the window's ledge and stare up into the dark starry sky during the night to ponder on Senku's words to him. 

He was watching the TV, show the surface of Mars and was wondering if other cats lived on this planet too, when he yawned. He must have dozed off because he awakens with a startle when he hears the front door creak open. 

Xeno uncurls and stretches himself out before hopping off the couch to greet the two humans home. He's about halfway to the door when he stops in his tracks when he picks up a new scent. That scent was definitely not human and curiously he turns around the corner to see what it was. He stops again when he sees that Gen had a black kennel in his hand and puts it down onto the ground for Xeno to see two big blue eyes staring at him from within it. 

"Hey Xeno, we're back." 

He hears Senku tell him, but he was too distracted looking at the other cat in the kennel that was eyeing him suspiciously. Xeno walks forward but stops when he senses the hostility from the new feline. 

"This is Stan, Xeno. Come say hello to him."

Xeno stares up at Senku in disbelief. So, this "Stan" word all along was another cat! He couldn't believe it. First his human brings home another human and now another cat? Xeno was furious, but also anxious. Was Senku going to replace him with this new cat? He knew that his owner would never do that, but he also remembers how upset Senku was when he accidently ripped up the new curtains, he hung up last week. He hoped that didn't make the human mad enough to kick him out of his home.

"I'm not sure if I should open up the kennel."

"It's fine. They're going to have to get used to being in each other's space anyway."

Xeno watches Gen hesitantly bend down to open up the black kennels cage. He swishes tail back and forth curiously wondering who this new cat was. He supposes he should be on guard since he could still sense slight aversion from the other feline, but Xeno knew this was his home and he wasn't about to let this newcomer scare him away from it. 

"Okay Stan. You be nice to the other cat. If you hiss or claw at him, you're going back into the kennel for the night."

The cage door is wide open now and Xeno watches as a lean larger silver tabby cat with white paws and dazzling blue eyes stalks out of the kennel. The other cat's eyes never leave his as he stops a few feet away from him. 

Xeno's horrible curiosity gets the better of him and he slowly walks closer to the other cat but retreats back once he sees the silver tabby flatten his ears and hiss slightly in warning at him for coming too close.

"Stan what did I say about hissing!"

The other cat looks up at the mention of his name and stares at his owner. Xeno cautiously walks around the silver tabby and makes his way over to Senku to rub his legs affectionately against him in greeting.

Sure, he was upset that his owner brought home a new cat, but he still missed him and he was hungry for his dinner. His human bends down to give him a pet before walking over to the corner of the front room to deposit a box he had in his hand onto the ground.

"I'm guessing you're starving."

Xeno meows at him to say yes, he was and walks after Senku into the kitchen to be fed. He eagerly waits by his bowl for the human to drop his meal into his dish for him. While he sits there patiently, he notices the silver cat starting to walk around the living room, sniffing and investigating the area.

"We might have to let Stan sleep in our room tonight. I don't want him tearing up your couches or scratching the walls up."

"Yeah that's fine. Xeno can sleep out here in the living room."

Sleep in the living room?! Xeno couldn't believe his ears. Was his owner really kicking him out of their room for this new cat? He has never had to sleep in another room besides the bedroom! 

"It's just for a couple of days Xeno. I promise it won't be too bad. You can even sleep on the couch if you want."

Xeno wonders sometimes if Senku could read his mind. His human pets his head in comfort before dumping a can of Xeno's favorite wet food into his bowl. The small cat stares down angrily at his food knowing that this was Senku's way of apologizing to him. Xeno bends down to start eating the delicious food but not because he accepted his apology. He was only diving in because he didn't want to starve and wasn't going to let a perfectly good meal go to waste.

"Do you have a space I can put Stan's litter box?"

"Yeah there's an empty corner over here."

Xeno looks up from eating when he hears Gen approach and his eyes widen when he sees the silver tabby a few feet away from him. The new cat stares him down and Xeno doesn't give him the satisfaction of intimidating him. Instead he flicks his tail and continues to eat.

It was better if he just ignored the other cat for now. It didn't seem like he wanted to be friendly with him and was taking the intimidation dominance tactic. Even if the other cat was bigger than him, Xeno wasn't going to let the silver feline think he could march into his home and take over his territory!

"Are you hungry too, Stan?"

Gen walks back over near both felines and bends down to pet his cat. The silver tabby meows up at him and his owner smiles before reaching for his bowls from a box to place them in another corner not too near Xeno's. 

Xeno ignores watching the other cat get fed and instead continues chowing down on his food. He's almost done until he feels something looming over him and looks up, jumping when he sees it's the bigger cat standing near his bowl and him. Xeno can feel a hiss rising in him because he wasn't sure if the other feline was going to try to take the rest of his meal from him, but the other cat just smirks before turning away to go back to his bowl.

Xeno has no idea if the silver tabby is just toying with him or not, but at least he wasn't trying to assert his dominance by stealing his food. He finishes up his meal and then stretches, going over to his cat scratch to sharpen his claws. The two humans are chatting at the table about various things and Xeno listens closely while he stretches his body out on the post. 

"At least they're not fighting. I wasn't sure if Stan would be nice or not."

"Has he never been around other animals before?"

"He doesn't like dogs and I wasn't sure about other cats. I got him at the animal shelter almost a year ago, but the shelter said he was a feral cat before they took him in."

Feral? That meant the silver tabby was a wild cat. Xeno scoffs because he knew outside cats were dirty, rude, aggressive, and dangerous. A few months ago, Senku had accidently left the window open before leaving for work. Xeno, being curious about the outside world, had jumped off the ledge to explore the area near the apartment. He was having fun walking down the street until he got cornered by a pack of feral cats in an alleyway. 

He was stuck as the filthy felines laughed while insulting him and teasingly clawed at him to see him cower. Xeno had managed to get through the crowd of cats to run back home, but he has held a negative view about cats born in the wild since that day. Hearing that Stan was an outside cat before living in doors just made Xeno more wary about the silver tabby.

The humans keep talking about their cats until they move over to the couch to watch a movie together. Xeno finishes his claw sharpening before walking over to jump up into Senku's lap. He curls up and is content with his human’s hand petting him gently. Xeno is dozing off slightly until he catches a whiff of the other cat’s scent and peeks over to see the tabby hop onto the couch. The new feline meows before curling himself into a ball right next to Gen. 

The two humans are watching an action movie and the loud noises from the television keep him up. Xeno wasn't too happy about that but keeps his eyes open to watch the humans on screen point guns at each other and demand the other side to give them the money. The small cat wasn't really into the movie and looks around the area until his dark eyes land on the silver tabby who unlike him was fully into watching the TV.

His big blue eyes were trained on the screen while his tail swished back and forth. Xeno blinks because when the other cat was not being hostile, he seemed almost calm. But Xeno knew he shouldn't keep his guard down even if it seemed that way. 

After a while the movie ends and the two humans get up from the couch. They check around the living room before Gen picks up Stan and makes his way into their bedroom. Xeno watches anxiously from the couch, hoping that Senku would change his mind. 

"We're going to sleep now Xeno. I know you want to sleep in the room, but I promise this new arrangement will only be for a few days."

Xeno sadly watches his owner leave him and then shut the door to his bedroom close. He wanted to claw at the couch pillows in anger but knew that would just make the human upset at him and he couldn't risk giving him reasons to throw him outside. So instead he irritatingly curls up on the sofa cushions and tries to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how far I can get with this before I run out of ideas.  
> I'm a dog person and have never own a cat before in my life so if Xeno behaves more like a dog then I'm sorry!
> 
> This was based off all these adorable cat Xeno and Stan arts I see on Twitter so thank you to all those artists for the inspiration!
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ghoulgecko?s=09)!


	2. Do cats have nightmares?

Xeno spent the night tossing and turning on the couch. The small kitten kept waking up in the night from nightmares. These night terrors were all about his owner kicking him out of the home or abandoning him.

He whimpers, the current dream he was stuck in was Senku glaring at him disapprovingly before picking him up by the nape of the neck and depositing him outside the window. Dream Xeno stares up at his human who tells him to go away because he didn't want him anymore. The dream version of himself meows erratically before a group of feral cats appear and chase him down the street until they corner him. 

The leader of the pack in his dream approaches him and he's astonished to see its Stan. The dream version of the tabby laughs at him and the group is about to pounce on him until Xeno wakes up with a startle. 

The small cat's eyes widen as he frantically looks around the area, relieved to see he was still in the living room. The morning sun is starting to peak out through the window blinds. Xeno squints his dark eyes to adjust to the light and stares down at the ground. He was scared to fall asleep again because he didn't want to have another nightmare. So instead he curls up and thinks intensely about ways to make sure that his human wouldn't kick him out of their house.

He's not sure how much time passes but he must have dozed off because he wakes up with a startle when he feels a hand glide down his back. He opens his eyes and looks up to see Senku staring down at him.

"Hey Xeno. Did you sleep well?" 

Xeno meows back up at him telling him no he didn't have a good night. His owner however doesn't speak cat and has no idea that his pet suffered through nightmares all night that were about him kicking him out of the apartment.

"Senku-chan your coffee is ready!" 

"I'm coming."

His human gives Xeno one last back pat before getting up from the couch to head to the kitchen. He stretches before jumping off the cushions to follow his owner. Xeno turns the corner and jumps back when he picks up the scent of the grey tabby. There was Stan sitting in the space between the living room and the kitchen, staring intensely at him. Xeno curls his tail inwards, hesitating under the bigger felines gaze. 

He decides that the only way to get to the kitchen is to go around him. So, he walks forward and turns to his right until Stan moves too. The tabby blocks his path and smirks at him. Xeno moves to the left this time and Stan repeats his movement, that smirk widening as he teasingly barricades him to the living room. 

Xeno huffs because he didn't appreciate the other feline playing with him. He was starting to get frustrated that Stan kept blocking his path and he wasn't sure if this was the bigger cat's way of mocking him or trying to run him out of the house. Xeno was about to just dart forward when he noticed Gen poke his head out of the kitchen and look in their direction. 

"Breakfast is ready, you two!"

The human shouts at them before retreating back into the kitchen. He catches the tabby's gaze and big blue eyes stare into his dark ones before the other cat turns away from him to head into the kitchen. Xeno trails behind him until they split ways to go to their designated food bowls.

Xeno sniffs the bowl upset to see he's being fed plain ole dry food this morning. His stomach growls and he gives in, bending down to eat the crunchy kibble. As he munches, he listens to the humans talk around the table.

"I have so much to unpack! I'm never going to get it done."

"I can help you."

"Aww Senku-chan you're so nice! The best boyfriend ever!"

"Yeah I know."

"We can start in the bedroom after breakfast. I want to unpack my clothes first."

The humans finish their coffee as the two cats eat their breakfast. Soon they're all done and Xeno comes over to glide his body along Senku's legs. He meows up at his owner trying to butter up to the man so his nightmares wouldn't come true. Senku smiles and bends down to run his hand along his back. Xeno purrs and welcomes the warm touch.

"I have to help Gen unpack today. So, you be a good cat and get along with Stan."

At the mention of the tabby’s name, Xeno looks over at him to see the other cat walking into the living room. His human wanted him to get along with the feral cat… Xeno wasn't sure if that would work out. So far Stan has only hissed at and teased him. Not to mention he was the reason why Xeno was getting kicked out of his home repeatedly, in his dreams.

The small cat watches his owner get up and make his way into the bedroom where his human companion was waiting for him. Xeno makes his way into the living room and stares around the area. 

What should he do next? He exhaustedly yawns and makes his way closer to the windowsill. He approaches a furry carpet and stretches his paws on it before flopping down upon it to curl into a ball. 

He supposes that taking a nap right now sounded like an excellent idea. Xeno still felt extremely tired and getting some sleep on his favorite napping place was a great way to pass the time. The place he liked to nap on was a big furry soft green carpet near the window. It was comfortable and allowed him to sunbathe too while he slept. 

He closes his eyes and only was asleep for a few minutes before he feels something tap his back. He twitches his tail and tries to continue to sleep. Xeno was dreaming of giving himself the best groom ever when his dream is rudely interrupted by that tap on his back again except this time it was more forceful and meant to wake him up. Xeno sniffs the area and catches the scent of the silver tabby above him.

"What's your name?" 

Xeno curls back more in a ball and ignores the larger cat. He was tired and didn't feel like conversating with him. He was starting to doze off again, but then he feels the other cat tap harder on his back with his paw.

"You deaf or something? I asked what your name is."

"Go away." Xeno meows, moving his body away from the feline's paw.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"I'm trying to sleep."

"We just woke up. Now tell me your name."

"I want to nap." Xeno huffs, opening his eyes slightly to glare at the other cat.

"What's your name?" 

"Are you ignorant? The humans have said it enough times already that you should have picked it up, Stan." Xeno hisses.

The tabby withdraws his paw and Xeno believing he won settles back down onto the ground, closing his eyes. Unfortunately, Xeno should have realized that he was leaving himself vulnerable because soon Stan is hovering above him and pinning him down. Xeno mewls and opens his eyes wide to stare up at the bigger cat who is glaring down at him. 

"I said tell me your name."

Xeno wants to ignore him and not give into his commands. But he was also in a defenseless position and Stan was slightly starting to bare his fangs at him. He knew the other cat was attempting to showcase his dominance and it made Xeno frustrated that he had no choice but to submit. 

"Fine. It's Xeno."

"See was that so hard?" Stan mocks.

Xeno glares at him and is about to retort back but then the silver tabby gets off him. He watches the other feline stretch his paws out before settling down on the fuzzy carpet near him. 

Who did this cat think he was! First, he rudely woke him up, then demanded to know his name, and now he was trying to hog up his napping spot?

"Hey. This is my spot. There's the couch and other places in the house to nap." Xeno tells him.

"Oh yeah? This is your spot. How so?" Stan taunts.

"Because this is my house! I lived here first."

"I didn't ask to be brought here. I can nap where I want to." Stan yawns, before curling up into a ball too.

Xeno stares at the silver cat's form and mulls over his words. Well Stan did have a point. It wasn't his fault that he got strip away from his old home and was now forced to live here. He supposes that if he was taken to a brand new home unwillingly, he would also be upset. But that didn't mean he would be a prude about it and try to overtake another cat's space. He wasn't going to let Stan boss him around.

"You can sleep wherever you want except here. This is my spot." 

Xeno waits for his response back but the silver cat just ignores him. He's frustrated that the other feline thinks he can do as he pleases and strides over to attempt to pin him down like Stan did to him earlier. That gets the tabby to open his eyes and smirk up at him. 

"You think you can take me on?" 

"I just need you to get off my spot." Xeno states.

He hears Stan snicker and then Xeno feels himself falling. Everything happens so quick that he blinks and the next thing Xeno knows he's switched places with Stan. The larger cat was smirking playfully down at him with his paw pressed onto his head lightly while Xeno blinked astonished and dazed on how they reversed positions so fast. Stan bends his head down close to his face and Xeno stiffens, bracing himself. 

"What are you going to do now kitten?"

"How dare-" Xeno starts but stops when he feels something wet near his ear.

Xeno squirms when Stan teasingly starts to groom his ears. He didn't appreciate the other cat grooming him when he was doing it with mocking intent. Stan laughs at his reaction before getting off him. Xeno jumps up and scowls, as the silver tabby smirks watching him. He was agitated and just wanted to sleep. Not fight for his right to be the only one that was able to sleep on his napping spot. 

"What was that kitten?" Stan says his tail swaying playfully.

"Do not call me that! You just caught me off guard!" Xeno exclaims, embarrassed.

"Oh yeah? But you look and smell so weak."

"I am not weak." Xeno glares.

"You wanna fight then to prove it?"

Xeno did not want to fight. He was never fond of rough playing as a kitten and knew there was no way he could win against the bigger cat in front of him. It would just leave him hurt and he didn't feel like licking any wounds right now.

"No-" Xeno starts but doesn't get to finish before Stan pounces on him.

He mewls in surprise and is starting up wide eyed at Stan who is pinning him to the ground again smirking triumphantly down at him.

"Like I said you look and smell weak."

"Get off me." Xeno huffs.

Stan chuckles but ignores him. The tabby's tail continues to swish playfully as Xeno stares up into his bright blue eyes determining if he should just hiss at him to get off but he doesn't have to resort to that. Thankfully Gen walks out of the bedroom and stops when he takes in the scene in front of him.

"Stanley! Get off him right now."

The silver cat meows at his owner but stays firm where he is pinning Xeno to the ground. The human walks over and picks Stan up off him. The tabby looks upset at being interrupted from teasing Xeno. 

"Bad kitty! What did I say about being mean to Senku's cat! Do you want to go in the cage?"

Xeno flips over back onto his belly and catches Stan's gaze. He smirks up at the other feline who was getting scolded by his owner. Now it was the silver cat's turn to glare at him for enjoying him getting in trouble. 

"You are staying in the room with us now, so you don't bother him!" 

Xeno watches Gen leave the living room with Stan in his arms. That took care of the problem with the tabby invading his napping spot. He stretches his paws onto the carpet and curls back into a ball. Now that Stan was gone, he could sleep in peace. He felt even more exhausted after interacting with the other cat and needed to rest to replenish his energy.

* * *

Xeno wakes up to the noise of feet approaching him. He yawns and opens his eyes to see Senku opening the window. He catches a whiff of a pleasing aroma in the air. The humans must be cooking food from how delicious it smelt. He stretches and then walks over to the kitchen to see Gen over the stove and Senku besides him.

"I promise it will taste delicious Senku-chan!"

"I'm not vegan Gen so it better not taste like cauliflower."

"It won't! Don't you trust my cooking skills?"

Xeno strides over to his bowl and drinks from his water bowl. He notices that his food bowl has been refilled with more kibble and he starts to munch on the dry food. He feels more energized now that he slept for a few hours. He thankfully didn't have any more bad dreams and was now ready to face the rest of the day. 

"How was your nap kitten?" 

Xeno jumps when he hears the voice near him and turns his head frantically to see Stan sitting behind him. He still had to get used to having another cat around the house.

"I told you not to call me that. My name is Xeno." 

"Fine. How was your nap Xeno?" 

"It was great. I was finally able to get some well needed rest after you got in trouble for being a bad kitty." Xeno teases.

Stan scowls at him and Xeno smirks. He backs away from his bowl and instead comes close to Stan. The silver cat watches him, and his eyes widen when Xeno gets closer and rubs his body against his. He copies Stan's antics from earlier and reaches over to give a quick lick between the other feline’s ears. 

That causes Stan to stiffen up and Xeno snickers at his reaction. He walks past the other cat, towards the living room, and flicks his tail before looking over his shoulder at Stan.

"Don't be a bad kitty anymore Stanley. You wouldn't want to make Gen angry and end up locked in a cage, would you?"

Xeno smiles satisfied at the dirty look the other cat gives him before walking into the living room. He concluded after waking up that if he wanted to keep his place in this house then he had to follow Stan's strategy. If the silver tabby wanted to play this teasing game with him then Xeno could play right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting them to start teasing/weirdly flirt with each other but alas it kinda came out that way?   
> I have no idea but I'm gonna roll with it and see what happens.
> 
> Thanks for reading/comments/kudos! (:


End file.
